


Made it Out

by Nekoyama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoyama/pseuds/Nekoyama
Summary: Leaning back, Hidan stared up at the ceiling, tears still rolling down his face."I need you….you son of a bitch…"And he meant it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload for a fandom I have not touched in _years_

When Hidan was rescued from the pit he expected it to be Kakuzu. When he was stitched back together, he expected it to be Kakuzu. But through both of those situations, neither of them Kakuzu was present. After being uncovered in the pit, he found himself faced with Tobi and Zetsu. And it was Konan who put him back together again. In an odd way, Hidan was a little wary about what the answer would be when he asked about his partner. But the subtle hesitation from the leader said more than the blunt 'he was killed' could ever say.

It wasn't the first time Hidan had ever received news of somebody being killed, in fact it hadn't been long since Sasori had been killed. But unlike then, there was an emptiness that hadn't been there before. Almost as though a part of him was missing. He sat in his previously shared room, sitting on the floor, head placed in his hands. Hidan's mind wandered, mostly to other things. The memory of Deidara after Sasori's death, the way the blonde had broke down. Mainly after being told Tobi was Sasori's replacement. It was almost creepy. But Hidan didn't feel like that. He didn't feel the need to cry. Or even mourn really. He wanted to scream, to fight, to do anything but sit where he was. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. His body wouldn't react, it was as though there was a weight on his shoulders, holding him in place.

  
A tear rolled down his face and onto his hand. Followed by another and another. Hidan hadn't cried in years. Tears stung in his eyes, his breath caught in his throat and his chest ached but he didn't cry. No. He giggled. Suppressed, chaotic giggles. It wasn't right. The heaving, gasping, almost manic noises he was making. Curled into himself. Never having broken down before, this scared him, but sure enough there was. Tears freely rolling down his face and dripping onto his hands. The immortal tried to take a deep breath but instead let out a strangled sob. Fuck. He wanted Kakuzu back. And god he hated him but he needed him to tell him that he (Hidan) was an idiot. That is religion was a waste of time. Hidan wanted to the stupid fights and the pointless arguments. He wanted the money obsessed zealot and even though it hurt to admit. He knew it was true.

Leaning back, Hidan stared up at the ceiling, tears still rolling down his face.

"I need you….you son of a bitch…"

And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me at nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


End file.
